A Truth Beyond Description
by HarryPotterOTPs
Summary: Some things are better left kept secret. You keep those inner demons to yourself because you convince yourself that it's for the best. No, It wasn't a lack of trust, she had told herself, it was a lack of courage. He was angry beyond description. "Disgusting." Then he was gone. Nothing was ever the same. KolxOc. Rated M for mature content.
1. How We Fell

**I don't own TVD. I seriously suggest listening to What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts for this.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

How We Fell

Love never fails. It is the people who fail. They fail to keep promises. They fail to tell truth. They fail to trust each other.

- Chanda Kaushik

* * *

**1434**

The fire crackled, seemingly excited by the two lovers seated together cozily in front of it. The male of the two nuzzled his lady's neck, whispering all the dirty things he wished to do to her as she blushed furiously and suppressed a bright smile at the mere thought of it all.

Love was a fascinating thing. It was so strange how two people could come together so wonderfully. No matter how different they might be, there was always something that just made everything... _click_. Something that made everything feel right.

Two different elements with the same spitfire tongue in between... Yes, that was a good way to put it.

"_Love._"

That word rang in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. She loved the way he called her love. She loved the way he smelt (something between peppermint and fresh rain, she thought). She loved his voice and the way everything sounded like a song in her ears, especially in the mornings when he had his arms snaked around, holding her close. His dark hair that she ran her fingers through at least once a day and his eyes that always seemed to search for her in a crowd. She even loved his childish manners, because that's what made him, well, _him_.

"_Kol_."

He loved her equally as much, if not more. He loved her long dark hair and the contrast her bright hazel eyes made with it. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue as if that was the only name she was ever supposed to say. He loved the way she argued with him when she knew she was right. Or how she never backed down even if half way through she suddenly realized she was wrong. The way she really didn't seem to care that he was_ different _even if she would never think twice to become like him. He even loved the way she was always fiddling with something just to keep herself busy.

If either of them could live seven different lives, they would always fall in love with the same person.

"Love?" he said, kissing her neck softly.

"Yes?" she purred, unconsciously leaning into his touch.

"I'm feeling a bit peckish―"

"Kol," she started, turning her head to look him in the eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? There is no need to ask."

He nodded and she stretched her neck, pushing her hair behind her ear. Without another word, his fangs grew, his eyes changed and he bit down on her neck, extremely pleased when he immediately felt the blood touched his tongue.

His lady gasped from the pinch of pain, but relaxed only a second after. She had learned from watching the other Mikaelson's and their usual fighting victims that it was always much better to just let something happened. It's much more painful to fight it.

It wasn't long before Kol stopped, knowing fully well that the human body could only take so much blood loss in a timely fashion. He went to wipe his chin but his lady got there first.

She thumbed the blood away, no hints of disgust in her expression. Mentally, she thanked her parents for teaching her that she could not change anybody. She could only be a reason for them to change. In turn, she was very much accepting of the vampire she had grown to love wholeheartedly. She couldn't change something he couldn't help, but she could be a reason for him not to go on killing sprees, like some unnamed brutal vampires she had encountered in her strange adventures.

When every drop of blood was gone, she smiled and cleaned the blood on her finger with her dress.

Kol then proceeded to heal her and grab a cloth to wipe away what was left on her neck.

He quirked his eyebrow as he did so, "What do you suppose you'll say if someone sees the blood stain?"

She shrugged, thinking on the subject. What would she say?

"I'll make up a lie, of course."

"Lying isn't very lady-like."

"Well, I've always been a bit on the rougher side of things, haven't I?"

Kol chuckled, throwing away the cloth. He completely understood the innuendo intended, "Speaking of which, I believe you've been lacking some of that roughness lately."

"Oh, have I now?"

She adjusted her position beside him until she was hovering over him. She bent forward, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. It was always the same way they started every kiss. One would start off gentle while the other took only a second to deepen it and make it as passionate as they could.

Kol pulled her down closer by the top of her dress with one hand, while the other pushed her hair away. At this point, she was seated on his lap, her arms draped around his neck.

Their lips broke apart as he left trails of kisses along her jaw line, her neck and then collarbone. She ran her fingers through his hair, eagerly longing for what was to come as he sucked and nipped at her skin, marking her as his.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I know," she heard him say back.

Always the same answer. She knew he loved her, she really did, but it would be nice to hear it back. A large part of her told that he was getting used to the emotion, having only shagged and then left a majority of the females he had encountered in his life. She was fine with that. The other girls didn't matter to him anymore, if they ever really did, but a small part of her kept whispering that he was still in denial or that she was trying to simply convince herself that he loved her.

"Kol― oh lord!" came the disgusted voice of Rebekah just as he began to slide his hands up her waist to help shrug off his lady's dress. "That is the second time in five days that I have walked in on you two!"

"Well, baby sister," Kol sighed irritatingly as his lady moved off of his lap. "There is something, I believed it was called knocking. Look into that for future reference."

"I think I'll be going now," his lady said, standing up but Kol grabbed her hand.

"Rebekah was just leaving, weren't you sister?"

"Actually, no. I was not. Besides, I think she has a point." Rebekah stated, moving aside for the lady to pass through.

Kol scoffed, letting go of his lover's hand.

"You might wish to remember about the lock on the door," Rebekah warned as the lady passed through. "It might be someone like Elijah walking in next time."

The lady nodded, stopping to give a goodbye smile to Kol.

"Goodbye, Scarlett," he said, looking her up and down. He knew very well what he was doing to her with his stares.

Scarlett smiled, the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Goodbye, Kol."

* * *

The thing with falling in love with someone is that it's expected of you to tell them your secrets and the things that secretly bother you about everything. The unfortunate, or fortunate, thing is that:

_Some things are better left kept secret_.

You see though, keeping secrets adds tension and creates distance. You want to tell them so badly, but you know that things will not end well if you do. So you keep those inner demons to yourself because you convince yourself that _it's for the best_.

If Scarlett ever thought of keeping something secret from Kol, it was not what happened after she left that day. The only person she could actually go to talk about it with was Elijah. She couldn't tell her family, her friends, no one. Shame. Shame was all she felt for what had happened. Even more shame built up in her for not trusting Kol enough to confide in him.

_No, it wasn't a lack of trust_, she had told herself, _it was a lack of courage on my part_.

Oh, but it could have been trust too. She knew him well. She knew him well enough that everything would only end in tears and anger if she even spoke a word. She didn't trust his reaction.

Scarlett shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Where's Elijah?" she questioned innocently. A bit too innocently.

There was a moment of undeniable darkness in Kol's eyes. She seemed to be asking about his brother a lot this past week or so.

"Why?"

"Just curious," she said, taking a bite out of her meal.

Kol watched her carefully. Not in the usual way that made her want to pull him as close she could to her, but in a _different_ way. No, he was studying her for the tell in her lie and he had caught it.

"Liar," he said a bit more bitterly than he had intended. "Why has Elijah suddenly become such a common word in your mouth?"

"It hasn't," she argued, setting her fork down. "It was merely a question."

"You're lying."

"Fine. If you don't believe me, that's your own problem."

Kol rolled his eyes, feeling that annoying jealously creeping up on him.

"A week ago, you barely cared for the location of any of my siblings. Now only one seems to escape your mouth."

He wasn't going to hide his irritation. No, he had to make sure. He means, she couldn't have done _that_ with any of his siblings... _could she? _

No, she was much too faithful for that.

"Is it so bad that I want to have a closer relationship with the people in your family?" she responded, but despite all she gave, she lacked the conviction in her voice.

"Liar!" he barked, hitting the table and standing up. He made to leave, but her voice made him pause momentarily at the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask Elijah what the bloody hell you're hiding from me!"

* * *

All the arguing was getting to her head. It was almost like she could reach out and grab the strain in her relationship. She found herself going less and less to the Mikaelson house, and spending more and more time just walking around.

Today, her wandering brought her to the spot where _it _happened. Just the sight of the very tree _it_ took place under brought back all the memories and nightmares she had experienced since then.

Her knees buckled underneath her and she was crying. Her face was covered with her hands as she sobbed out everything that she could remember. She had fought _it_, unlike how she had conditioned herself to take everything that came to her. She had fought and she had fought hard, but she was too weak. She lacked any strength she had in that moment.

She craved to regain any of that spitfire she had. If someone could just answer her constant prayers, maybe she would make it out of this alive. Hell, she just hoped that when _it _occurred, _that _wouldn't form in the aftermath.

"Crying will not solve anything, Scarlett," someone said.

She lifted her tearstained eyes to see the person who spoke, "Elijah?"

"It is in my best opinion to recommend you tell him, Scarlett. He is hurt and looking for answers that I cannot give."

Scarlett wiped away the tears with her sleeve and crossed her arms, "I am hurt too!"

"Yes, but he doesn't see that," Elijah retorted, "He sees you keeping secrets from him."

Scarlett shook her head, "No, no! I can't tell him! He'll never look at me the same."

"He is already looking at you differently."

Scarlett froze, the tears beginning to fall again. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Kol. Oh God, how she hated feeling so helpless. The constant nagging feeling of helplessness and guilt for not being able to voice what happened that night.

"Elijah, please! I can't feel this way anymore! Please, do something!"

"I'm afraid I can't. Compelling you will only leave us with more questions should _that_ occur."

In desperation, Scarlett grabbed onto Elijah's arm. "Then turn me! Make me a vampire! It will kill _it_ if _it_ exists! Then I could tell Kol! We'd be okay and remain as we are! Please!"

"I don't believe that is a wise decision."

"_Please_."

It might have been the tears or the plead in her words, but Elijah considered it for a moment. Even if this was a moment of desperation, she would have to tell Kol at some point in time. This gave her time. This would give her the opportunity to feel good again.

"Alright."

* * *

The door to the house opened, welcoming the scent of a fresh kill to Kol. Now who would be so dumb as to bring a dead body into the house? Klaus, maybe?

Something in his gut told him otherwise.

With overwhelming curiosity, he followed the scent to the den. There was something familiar lingering with the scent of death. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He turned one last corner and he found the source.

There, lying still on the bed, was Scarlett.

He felt his heart sink, his vision began to blur with anger. Who was responsible for the death of his most treasured person? His eyes found Elijah leaned up against the window only a meter away.

"What did you do to her?" Kol said darkly through gritted teeth.

Elijah turned a weary gaze at his younger brother and sighed, knowing what was to come from this conversation.

"I did what she asked me to do."

It didn't fully register in his mind, but the pieces landed together like heavy snowfall in the winter.

"She's―"

"Transitioning? Yes. Upon her request."

Kol grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, a goblet, and threw at the wall by the bed she lay in. The glass shattered into tiny shards on and around her body.

"WHY DID SHE GO TO YOU?!"

"I'm afraid that is an answer only she can give―"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER," he barked, throwing a chair this time at another wall, "I'M THE ONE THAT'S IN LOVE WITH HER! WHY DON'T I DESERVE TO KNOW?!"

"Kol, this tantrum is hardly necessary―"

"IS IT NOW?" he huffed angrily, clenching his fists.

He took ten deep breaths in efforts to calm himself down, but it wasn't working.

She had promised that if she ever wished to become a vampire, she would go to him! And only him! She said that even if she lacked the desire now, she would go to him if she changed her mind! And now there she laid. She was going to wake up at any given moment because of Elijah's blood. Not his, but Elijah's.

And that made him angry beyond description.

"When she wakes up, tell her that she means nothing to me."

* * *

When Scarlett awoke, she waited until nightfall to feed. Elijah had not said anything, but she detected something different in the atmosphere. She could smell Kol's lingering scent in the room. That may have been from the other day though.

However, the shattered glass around her and the broken chair told her otherwise.

She snuck quietly around the back of the house towards the village, in search of someone to feed off of. Her thirst was great and it needed to be met.

Elijah had promised her a daylight necklace by morning. She had given him the necklace Kol had given her for the witch to use. If anything was going to protect her, it would be something that Kol had given her.

Scarlett quickened her pace, seeing a flicker of movement just beyond the trees surrounding the village. She had no idea of someone watching her from not-so far away. _Studying_ the way she weaved through the trees and met her first victim.

Scarlett hesitated when the man she would feed on turned around and smiled knowingly at her. It was _him_. She readied herself, anger taking control of her every coming-action.

"I see you've come―"

Without letting him utter another word, Scarlett attacked. She sunk her newly-formed fangs in the side of his neck and was pleased when he struggled.

_Good, fight. Feel my pain_, she thought, sinking her teeth in further.

She didn't care if her dress got stained with blood. At least she would have gotten some control over her life back.

She felt the fight in him drain from his body as he got progressively weaker with every drop she stole from him.

But something in her mind came back to haunt her.

_His blood is flowing inside me_

She pulled back and in her panic'd state, she snapped his neck and let his body drop to the floor. No guilt; only relief.

She heard footsteps behind her and spun around to meet the judging eye's of her lover. He was seeing her in her most brutal state. If only he saw her at her most vulnerable. Then he would understand.

He scoffed, looking her up and down.

"_Disgusting_."

Then he was gone.

And nothing was ever the same.

* * *

**Well, I hope that was enjoyable! I actually found myself fangirling at some points and that never happens to me with my own fanfiction :3**

**Tell me your thoughts and emotions towards Scarlett and what you think happened to her. Tell me what I can improve upon! It would be much appreciated!**

**Also, the next chapter skips some time and shows the changes in our two lovers - or rather - ex-lovers and their relationship. Quite some character change too, especially in Scarlett :)**

**See you next time **

**- Stitch**


	2. How We Became

**I don't know why, but I feel like suggesting some songs for this chapter. For this one, How to save a life by The Fray, Secrets by One Republic or What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts (again). The last one especially. **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

How We Became

Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.

- Buddha

* * *

**New Orleans**

The only noise that she could hear was the footsteps behind her, mimicking her own.

Almost every week, this was her routine. Walking around after a suitable hour, when all the married women had returned home to their families, until one of them followed. Make sure to hesitate when they approach, but remain friendly. Make sure to decline their offers to walk you home, but don't look back when you turn into the nearest alley.

Every move, every word, _every shift of the eyes_ was planned. She had to remain naive and open, or else they would know. After all, a trail of murdered men was suspicious. They would never suspect her though.

Never would anyone suspect that sweet Scarlett girl who spent her free time reading in the park.

_Nope, never Scarlett._

She stopped, pretending to look at the street signs for directions she already knew. That's when he approached.

He was calm and collected, like many of the others. They always made themselves look as harmless as they could. They couldn't dare to throw caution to the wind. They had to have the ability to lure and trap. Being a mess lured no one.

"Are you lost?" The man said, quickly looking her up and down in way most people wouldn't catch.

Let it be known that Scarlett was _not_ most people though. After all, she had once managed to capture the heart of a certain renowned Mikaelson boy.

That was a long time ago.

At times she caught herself thinking about him and how he was doing without her, but she always stopped herself from dwelling too deep into those thoughts. _He left her._ Although her actions played a massive role in his reasoning, she couldn't help but reason with herself. What happened that night was something he had yet to discover, and it was his own fault for not waiting until she was ready to speak.

_He_ left _her_. _He_ broke up with _her_.

_Disgusting..._

The amount of times that word ran through her head in all the days after it had been said were countless. She felt it in the morning when she got out of bed and when she returned in the night. She felt it when she saw any man even glance her way. _Disgusting._

My, how one filthy word could have such an effect on someone.

With one last glance at the streets signs, Scarlett sighed and smiled at the stranger, "No, I am fine, sir."

"It isn't safe for a young lady such as yourself to be out so late," he said, edging towards her. "You never no danger until it happens. Come, I'll walk you home."

"I thank you for the chivalry, good sir. But I do strongly believe that the lord will keep me safe."

As if. Scarlett was about as religious as the pillow her head rested on every night. She was once a believer, but circumstances have a way of effecting the opinions of people. As slow as the melting of the wax belonging to a candle, Scarlett's beliefs had dwindled away until there was nothing left. God and Lord were just common words to her.

"Oh, but I insist," he pressed on, taking her by the elbow.

She turned, almost as if she was unaware of him touching her suddenly.

Oh, but she wasn't. She was aware of every touch, every look, _every breath_.

"I must decline your offer again, good sir, but I do not even know your name," she offered a kind smile before walking away.

Again he reached out and took her elbow. He spun her around, staring directly into her eyes.

"You will do as I wish."

Scarlett couldn't help but smirk at his attempt to compel her. But she would give him exactly what he wished for.

"I'm hoping that's a death wish," she said, giving him only the slightest of seconds to put the pieces together.

Her hand shot to his heart, squeezing it and scraping her fingernails against it. She could feel the life slowly draining from him as she gave short tugs.

It took every bit of his remaining energy to spit in her face.

"Bitch."

Scarlett pouted mocking, "And here I was hoping you might a bit more original than that."

Metaphorically, this man didn't have a heart and now he didn't have one physically either. Just an empty cavity. His body that now lay on the floor was merely a vessel.

Scarlett tossed the heart to the side and sighed to herself. She grabbed a small handkerchief in her pocket, cleaning away the blood on her hand.

She hadn't expected to finish tonight off so quickly. Usually they were more patient. Granted, this one had been a vampire but still. Well, while she had some time to kill, Scarlett decided maybe a quick visit to the local pub for some music would be alright. She always loved music.

* * *

Music to the ears was like delicious food to the tongue. Music makes you feel so nonchalant and satisfied. You can just melt into the rhythm and the beat until it completely engulfs you. It consumes you to point where you hear nothing else. Nothing else matters as you create pictures in your head that somehow magically go along with the music. Nothing matters but you and the music.

"Excuse me, miss. You seem to have dropped your napkin."

Scarlett snapped out of her thoughts when the voice reached her ears. She smiled kindly at the young man with the bright blue eyes as he handed her the napkin that had previously been set on her table.

"Thank you, sir. I hadn't realized."

"Is someone sitting in that seat?" he asked, pointing at the chair beside her.

Scarlett shook her head, "No, it is free for the taking."

The man smiled at her and sat, "My name is Norman, and yours?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Norman. My name is Scarlett."

* * *

He had spotted her the moment she stepped foot inside. She may not have noticed him, but he sure as hell noticed her. He always did. It was as if her presence was forever engraved into his brain. And he despised it. He still despised her.

He had seen her around town, but he had always been able to keep his distance from her. Now if he were to get up to leave, a breeze from the opening of the door might blow his scent to her.

So he stayed put and studied her as she zoned out exactly like how she used to before. Unfortunately however, he also watched how that boy approached her and, despite himself, he listened in on the conversation.

_"Is someone sitting in that seat?"_

_"No, it is free for the taking."_

_"My name is Norman, and yours?"_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Norman. My name is Scarlett."_

Something inside him twitched. Was it anger? Or jealously, perhaps? No, he had conditioned himself to forget such matters when regarding his former lady.

But he still found himself pondering on whether he should interrupt their conversation. It would make her angry, which he so wanted to do, but it also forced him to converse with her.

He decided angering her outweighed the latter. She would spend the rest of her life being interrupted by him and feeling the anger and betrayal he felt. He had sworn on his own life that he would do just that.

Why didn't he just kill her? The answer to that is that he simply couldn't. Whether he was being merciful or he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did or if killing her felt like an easy way out, he didn't know. He only knew that he couldn't bring himself to do. He couldn't be responsible for her death.

That was all he knew.

* * *

She could feel eyes watching her from across the room, but she refused to turn her head and meet his gaze. No, she would continue her chat with this kind young man. She would continue to bat her eyelashes. She would continue showing interest in this young man with the bright blue eyes, because she deserved some sort of happiness in life. She deserved the ability to push _him _away for good. She wouldn't let _him_ continue to bring her down along with _him_ in his downward spiral to his attention-deprived abyss.

But why did he still have this effect on her? It had been almost 500 years since he proclaimed that he wanted _nothing_ to do with her.

"Besides, what's a lady like yourself doing all alone at this time?" asked Norman, smiling brightly.

_Murdering anyone who even tries to make any unwanted advances towards me_

"I quite enjoy the night time. You can only see so much during the day."

She felt him before she heard or saw him. His glare burned into her shoulders as he walked towards her and leaned against the counter.

"You also enjoy making a mockery of others, but let's not dissect your nasty side," Kol said as he hovered over her shoulder, his breath hot against her skin. "Leave."

Norman left without complaint. Compelling someone interested in her? It was not a first, but this was the first time he did it right in front of her. She was beginning to think he was losing his touch of being able to keep track of who spoke to her.

Kol slid into the seat previously occupied by Norman, a mocking smirk dancing on his face. "Still sleeping around, I see."

Scarlett didn't even flinch. She had grown accustomed to his insults and, although it had hurt for the first 100 years, she had realized that it only added to her list of reasons as to why he should never know the truth. He wasn't worthy of it, and he would continue to be oblivious to any truth until he realized how much of a dick he was being.

But could she blame him? She had been the one who started it. It was her fault. Even if she knew what had happened _that night_ hadn't been her fault (only took 200 years to understand that), she still felt the blame and the guilt as if it had, and all of Kol's insults and sarcastic remarks only added to it.

"Still being a jealous prick, I see," she paused, glancing at him under her lashes. "How's _Elijah_?"

Kol scoffed, deciding to ignoring her last question and avoid an angry outburst. "Oh, but there is nothing to be jealous of."

She laughed at his own stupid denial.

"Oh, but there is. You see, when we were ―how do I put this― together, all of my attention was on you. Now that we aren't, you are attention-deprived. And, ignoring your constant intrusion, I can actually keep relationships unlike you, who is continuously tossing people to the side when you're done with them. That's where jealously comes in. You are using your anger as an excuse to project your own attention-deprived life onto me. But it's not anger, no. You are just jealous of what I have that you don't. Maybe that's why your family ignores you so much―"

"That's something coming from you," he said coolly, but the squeezing of his fists betrayed him. They were clenched so tightly that blood began to seep through the cracks between his fingers. "Especially since you know well enough that testing my patience will end with your body discarded somewhere where it may rot."

Scarlett smirked. She knew he would never kill her. Injure her, maybe, but kill? Never. "Oh, I've hit a nerve. The truth is soul-shattering thing, isn't it? I suggest you learn it before you call me disgusting again."

"I don't want to hear something I already know. I know the whole _disgusting_ situation you put yourself in all those years ago."

"Have you ever heard anything ever escape my mouth about the subject? No, you haven't and even if I wanted to tell you, you would simply see it as me making an excuse!"

It was Kol's turn to laugh. "What do you plan on saying? 'It was mistake', 'he kissed me', 'it wasn't my fault'. Enlighten me, darling."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes. She muttered something about it being a waste of her time before marching away.

She could feel the anger in her boiling to the brim, but she kept herself in check. She couldn't show her emotions. Even if he knew, she refused to confirm his thoughts. She would act like it hadn't affected her, just as she had pretended for the last 500 years that him leaving her didn't hurt as much as it had initially. No, she wouldn't satisfy his need to see her hurt. She would be strong for herself, because she had no one to be strong for her. In truth, she was his mirror image.

_Lonely, and hurt, and angry with a desperate need for attention. _

She needed that confirmation from someone. That she was still worthy of attention, no matter how filthy she felt on those particularly terrible days. Even if it was bad attention, as it was on the nights she went on her hunts; it was still attention.

_And that thirst was heavier than her thirst for blood._

* * *

He never intended to follow her out. He wanted to make her angry and he had gotten that, but something made him get up and follow her.

He knew that she was aware of his presence and he would let that irritate her. There was no need for words. Silence was good enough for now.

There wasn't a precise moment when he noticed that she was leading him somewhere, but he had. The way she peered around corners, as if she was searching for something. As if she was worried what she was looking for had been moved.

Her pace quickened, then suddenly halted at the corner of a street.

There was something laying there, slumped in an awkward position.

Kol was at her side in seconds, eying the thing cautiously. "What is this?"

Scarlett kept her head down, hiding her face from him as she stared down at the vampire she had killed earlier that night.

"Physically, a vampire. Emotionally, a demon of sorts."

Kol furrowed his eyebrows. Why had she led him here? Why was this thing of importance?

Scarlett caught the confusion that formed on his dark features. She sighed, reaching into her pocket to remove her bloody handkerchief.

"A trail of murderer men, around this hour every four days for the past three months," she began, playing idly with the piece of fabric in her hands. "All murders were committed around this time of night. Lured, trapped and finally killed. All killed by _me_."

She handed the handkerchief to Kol, staring blankly across the street. "The truth I hide from you is beyond description right now. With the information I have given you, you can figure out the rest. Then if you still feel the same way with your thoughts now, you can call me disgusting if you so please."

Then she was gone.

And Kol was left to ponder on what she said.

Unfortunately, being staked by his brother for the next century had a way of keeping him from the truth longer than he intended.

* * *

**Hope that was satisfying. I particularly enjoyed how the chapter ended.**

**Tell me what you think of it and what I can improve on! It would be much appreciated!**

**Again, the next chapter skips some time, but I'm excited to write it. My outline for it makes me very eager!**

**See you next time!**

**-Stitch**


End file.
